


Getting Assistance

by Magnex91



Series: ImagineSilentHill Fic Collection [2]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnex91/pseuds/Magnex91
Summary: A request from my blog, asking for Henry and a shy, female S/O.





	Getting Assistance

There was nothing to hide from, of course, and you knew that. It was one of the only reasons that you could think do this, exposing your body to Henry as he turned that gentle smile on you. Everything about how he had gotten you here was through being gentle and kind. 

Yet you were having some trouble with the execution. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine. I’m just… I don’t usually…” 

“It’s okay. Let me help you.” 

Henry moves forward and lifts the hem of your T-shirt, pulling it up over your body. His hands take to your flesh, roaming over the warm plains of it. Savoring you. When he reaches your back, his fingers undo the clasps of your bra. Rather than slipping the straps down your arms, Henry hooks his fingers into the front of your bra, pulling it all off in one, slow movement. 

As your breasts fall forward, your hands reflexively come up to cover them. Henry chuckles at that, holding you against him, and kissing your hair. The scent of his cologne is subtle but intoxicating, drawing you to its source.

Slowly, you feel yourself warm up to your own wants: his hands clasping yours; his mouth on your breasts; his hard arousal thrusting into your core. You want it, you want it  _from him_  but it’s harder to allow yourself to ask Henry for it. Instead you give yourself over to him, pulling his hand down between the two of you so that he can feel the slickness between your legs, and hope that he gets your meaning.


End file.
